Cuando el antiguo amor vuelve
by Aika Emi
Summary: Ranma es novio de Shampoo hace 1 año, pero no fue su decisión, antes era novio de Akane. Un día, Akane vuelve a la ciudad y a la escuela. El volverla a ver, hace que Ranma se de cuenta de su error. Espero les guste.


**Holaaa!, ya extrañaba escribir aquí, pero antes de empezar quiero explicar porque estuve tanto tiempo fuera, bueno, he tenido unos cuantos problemas, tanto por el colegio que por lo externo, y se me hace difícil escribir, porque cuando tengo ideas no puedo alcanzar a escribirlas y se me olvidan, luego la inspiración no llega y bla,bla,bla, pero bueno. Los dejo con este One-Shot en el que me basé después ver una de mis películas favoritas, espero que la disfruten**

 **-Los personajes hablan -**

 _ **-Los personajes piensan -**_

 _ *****_ **Tiempo que pasa***

* * *

-Lo siento mucho Shampoo.- Se disculpo Ranma, mirando el piso.

-Ranma, hemos salido por todo 1 año, ¿Por qué me dejas ahora?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?.- Preguntó la pelimorada casi al borde de llorar.

-Simplemente no siento nada por ti.

-¿Es por la nueva no?, ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!.

-Ella es mi ex-novia, si que la conozco.

-¿M-me dejas por ella?, es una antisocial y ademas es fea, se ve que no tiene buen cuerpo, ¡En cambio yo soy bonita, tengo buen cuerpo, soy mucho mejor opción!.

-Deja de molestar con eso, por dios, acepta que se acabó.

-Me peleé con mi mejor amiga por ti.

-Me da igual, yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.

-¡Piénsalo, de seguro que ya tiene al alguien más!

-No, ella no es así, no como tú que lo que quieres es ser el centro de las miradas de los chicos, ¿Crees que no sé que siempre coqueteabas con el primero que te dijera algo bonito?.

-E-eso no es verdad...¡Además si lo dejaron será porque ya no se aman!

-¡Tu no hables de lo que no sabes!, ¡Está estresado y confundido cuando la deje!, con lo del colegio, los trabajos, ella vivía en otra ciudad, ¡Casi no la veía!, estaba confundido, por eso quiero dejar de finjir y dejar de hacerte daño.

-Por favor Piénsalo... ¡De seguro ya no te ama!, ah pasado un año!.

-De ser así planeo volverla a enamorar, por eso te pido que no interfieras.- Dicho esto salió del salón en el que la había citado.

* * *

-" _Entonces han roto... por culpa mía?, tengo que hacer recapacitar a Ranma para que vuelva con ella ...pero...la última vez que estuvimos a solas..."_

 _*A las 3 P.M de ese mismo día*_

-Ranma, ¡Madre mía!, has cambiado mucho.-Dijo Akane, bastante sorprendida, al verlo más alto y con el cabello largo.-Te eh echado de menos

-Bueno... tu también has cambiado...y... También te eche de menos..-Confesó sonrojado.

-Me sorprende, pensé que ya no me recordabas, pero bueno... ¿Para qué me llamaste?.

-Bueno... quería que habláramos de nosotros.

-Ranma...- Su mirada se nubló por un momento.-... no hay un nosotros, lo nuestro termino hace un año.

-¿Ahora vives aquí?, ¿Por qué?.-Soltó de golpe el joven.

-Me mudé por el trabajo de mi padre, así que... ignora que estuvimos saliendo,¿Si?, será lo mejor.- Dijo agarrando su brazo y mirando al suelo

-No puedo... no puedo ignorar las cosas como siempre haces tu.

-Que las ignore no significa que las olvide, sólo quiero llevarme bien contigo, llevar una amistad y ya.

-Pues yo no quiero sólo eso.- Dicho esto, la acorralo en una de las paredes del gimnasio.

-¿Qué haces?

-Akane... yo no te he podido olvidar.- Intentó besarla pero ella corrió el rostro.

-No!, no juegues conmigo, ¡Tú tienes novia!.

-Entiende que no la quiero, salí con ella por mis amigos, ¡No sabia lo que hacía!.

-Pero, decidiste estar con ella y dejarme a mi. Ya es tarde para arrepentirse, lo hubieras pensado antes de terminar conmigo.- Se safo de su agarre y se fue.

*En el presente*

Suspiro -Vaya lío... Qué tengo que hacer?.- Se preguntó a sí misma, pero salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto su móvil sonó.- Un mensaje?.

"Akane, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi Intencion lastimarte, créeme que no quise dejarte, pero todos me decían que mejor saliera con Shampoo, que tu y yo éramos incompatibles, que no durariamos... me hicieron creer algo que no es y jamás será... tal vez eso no compensa mi error, pero fue mi razón, y fui un tonto...querían que saliera con Shampoo y lo consigueron y ni te imaginas como me arrepiento, te conocí hace 2 años, me enamoré y te perdí el año pasado... pero si estas dispuesta a darme una última oportunidad, y que volvamos, te espero en el parque que ya conoces, en 10 minutos."

-Ranma... " _yo... podría darle una segunda oportunidad?... bueno, él me dejó porque sus amigos se lo pidieron, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos...tanto tiempo ... no, no iré!, se quedará esperando!."_

* * *

-Akane... aun no llega... sera que no vendrá?...- Pensaba en voz alta el joven de trenza, sentado en una banca del parque...- aunque... la entendería... fui un tonto, no tuve que escuchar a mis amigos, no tuve que dejarla para contentarlos, me hicieron creer que la amaba y deje a Akane...

-Si en lugar de apoyarte, te hacen sentir mal por lo que elijes, no son buenos amigos...- Para su deleite, escuchó la voz que tanto anelaba que llegara.

-Akane, si viniste!... te acuerdas de este parque, no?

-Si... mi primer beso... bueno, él nuestro...

-Akane yo... sé que cometí un error, no tuve que escuchar a mis amigos, pero vivías en otra ciudad, nos veíamos por y...

-Cállate!, no vine para que me digas tus razones, vine porque quiero volver a intentarlo... pero... esta vez quiero que sea real... no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme por tus amigos...

-No lo haré... -Dijo mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba-... es una promesa. Te amo, no te dejaré jamás.

Oh, como extrañaba sus abrazos, no pudo contenerse, correspondió a su abrazo, ella también lo amaba, a pesar de todo... sintió como tomaba su barbilla y la besaba, como extrañaba sus besos... no tardó en corresponderle.

Una vez que se separaron, el apoyo su frente con la de ella.

-¿Está tu padre en casa?.- Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

-No, ¿por?.

-Ya sabes para que...

-U-uh...

Antes de que diga algo, volvió a besarla.

-Ranma, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!.- Escucharon una voz muy enfadada, voltearon a ver y encontraron a Shampoo con dos bolsas de supermercado en las manos.

-Besarme, ¿No lo ves?.- Respondió Akane sin importancia.

-Eres una...- Shampoo soltó sus compras y se disponía a atacar, pero Ranma se puso frente Akane.

-Shampoo vete, aquí no tienes nada que hacer.- Exclamó Ranma bastante molesto por la interrupción de la chica.

-SOY TU NOVIA.- Grito Shampoo.

-No, Ex-novia.- Aclaró el joven.- Ahora vete.

-Ranma, no vayas con ella, Akane no te ama sólo está jugando contigo, lo más seguro es que te haya puesto los cuernos cuando vivía lejos y ahora que no tiene a nadie...

-Deja de mentir!.- Grito Ranma, ya casi fuera de sí.

-Ranma, basta, mejor vamonos.- Dijo Akane, tratando de calmarlo, el joven acepto y se fue con ella.

-" _Ranma... yo sólo quiero que me ames como a ella..."-_ Pensaba Shampoo, tirándose a llorar, arrodillada en el suelo.

* * *

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en el sillón, este no era muy grande así que estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro. Ranma paso su mano por los hombros de Akane y la acercó más a él.

-¿Quieres... algo de comer?.- Preguntó un tanto nerviosa Akane.

-Si, a ti ... es raro que no me apartes o me pegues... lo solías hacer si me insinuaba.

-Bueno... eso... mejor cambia el tema!.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?.- Preguntó mirándola con malicia. - No me digas que también querías.

-¡Có-cómo se te ocurre!.

-Mmm... tu cara lo dice todo.- Se acercó más a ella, a lo que ella se iba alejando.

-¿Qué pretendes?.- Preguntó mirando a otro lado, bastante sonrojada y molesta.

-Oh nada en especial... sólo quise tomar el control para jugar.- Dijo mirándola de una forma inocente, paso un brazo por al lado de ella y volvió a la postura inicial, mostrando el aparato para jugar.- ¿Aun conservas el video juego que te di, verdad?.

-Si, claro.

-Entonce Qué esperas.- Se paró de su lugar y fue a conectar tanto su control como el de ella para poder jugar.

-" _Jamás entenderé a los hombres "._ \- Pensó mientras veía como Ranma tomaba uno de los dos controles y le daba uno para que jugara. Era un juego de pelea.

-" _Supongo que tendré que esperar a casarnos..."-_ Pensaba Ranma, conectando el juego y tomando su lugar.

* * *

-¡Gané!.- Exclamó victoriosa Akane levantando los brazos, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos que empezaron a jugar y ya le ganaba.- Parece que perdiste la práctica.- Le mostró la lengua en señal de burla.

-Cállate, te deje ganar.- Soltó Ranma, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano,molesto , a decir verdad, ya no jugaba hace tiempo... tal vez si perdió la práctica pero no dejaría que ella se diera cuenta.

-No seas mal perdedor, ¿Revancha, niño? - Preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro, ya verás.- Dicho esto volvieron a jugar.

Y así se pueden ver a 2 jóvenes jugando a divirtiéndose, como solían hacerlo hace tiempo, pero el pasado no es el que cuenta, si no el presente y todo les queda por vivir en el futuro, juntos. Sin nadie de por medio.


End file.
